


Afterglow

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Public Nudity, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Glimmer loses control of her powers after her first time with Bow.Shit.Pairing: Bow/GlimmerPrompt: After
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw today's pairing and prompt, I had two thoughts: after the war, and after sex. Whereupon my brain supplied a third thought: why not both?

Adora gasped as Catra nibbled on her earlobe, the sudden shift of weight making the tree branch beneath them creak. “You don’t have to stop,” she murmured as Catra’s mouth pulled away.

“Yeah, I know...it’s just” Catra squinted up at Bright Moon. “I thought I saw a flash of light from up there.” She punctuated the statement with a single pointing talon.

“I think that’s Glimmer’s room...maybe she just sneezed really hard?” At Catra’s baffled giggle, she continued. “She’s gotten better at it, but she said she couldn’t control her powers sometimes when she was younger, and one time she sneezed halfway across the castle.” Adora shrugged, pulling Catra closer. “She’s probably fine.”

“She’s probably more than fine, princess,” Catra smirked.

***

_Oh, no._ Glimmer’s eyes darted around the darkened hallway. No guards or passersby, at least. Her mind raced as she tried to piece together where exactly she was and - perhaps more importantly - who was bunking down on this corridor. She struggled to put together the details - while the castle layout was as familiar as ever, the minutiae of housing hadn’t crossed her desk in the immediacy of the war’s end. 

The most important thing, she decided, was that she was nowhere near her father’s suite. _Hi, dad!_ She began imagining the conversation. _I know you’ve barely seen me in a dozen years but here I am. Naked. Just lost my virginity to my childhood best friend. Nope! Nothing to see here!_ Yeah, she _never_ wanted to have that exchange. 

The thought did bring back one positive memory - that of Bow, as kind and generous in bed as he was out of it. Hands strong and callused. Well. She fought down the rising flush in her cheeks as she realized that he must be panicking nearly as much as she. She tried to dry her sweaty palms on her legs; far from centering herself, the motion only grazed the hickey on her inner thigh. 

Okay, she thought over the thrum in her veins, definitely not teleporting. Time for a new solution. Step 1 was easy enough, as the next corner yielded a row of windows with long curtains, one of which soon became a makeshift sarong. Step 2 was a little harder, but only just; with her modesty restored, it was easy enough to gather her thoughts enough to map a route direct yet discreet back to her chambers. No sweat, she told herself…

...and promptly smacked into Scorpia, still dressed and moving with a surprising grace for her size. “Scorpia?”

“Glimmer!? Boy, I did not expect to see you up. Or, you know, anyone.” The much taller woman peered down at her. “Are you wearing a curtain?” Before Glimmer could stutter out an answer, Scorpia’s pincers clacked together with excitement. “Is this a new fashion? Man, that was not a thing in the Horde but I think now that we aren’t fighting a war constantly--”

“Uh, yeah! It’s, um, something I’m workshopping. Probably will never see the light of day.” She let out a nervous titter and shifted slightly, trying to make it look like she was doing anything other than tugging the fabric back into place.

“Glimmer!” called Bow, coming from the other side of the intersection. “Thank gods, I was searching everywhere.” He charged towards her in his shorts and shoes.

“Bow,” she called weakly. “Let’s go, um, work on our fashion designs?” She flashed a quick hand signal to him to cut off his confusion.

“Okay, you guys have fun!” Scorpia pulled them into a goodbye hug. “Unless you want to come with me? I was going to meet Perfuma to go stargazing.”

Glimmer shared a sidelong look with Bow. “Uh, maybe some other time?” the archer offered before tugging Glimmer back down the hallway he had come from. “Is that a euphemism? That’s a euphemism, right?”

“I don’t know?” Glimmer hissed back. “It’s Scorpia, so who knows?” She spared a furtive glance for the way ahead. “Did you pass anyone coming here?”

“No, so let’s hurry.” Bow waited until they were well out of Scorpia’s earshot. “Was I, um?”

Glimmer blinked before realizing what her boyfriend - _her boyfriend!_ \- meant. “Uh, Bow, I think you made me come clear across the north wing. You were amazing. In fact,” she traced a finger along the seam of his shorts, “I may owe you one.” She grinned up at him. “So, come on, let’s hurry. Don’t want to get caught out, after all.” She broke into a run as he chased after her.

***

Late night of celebration notwithstanding, it was dawn, and that meant it was time to hunt according to the generations of feline blood pumping through Catra’s body. She stalked her way towards the kitchen in a compromise with civilization, pausing only when a length of fabric tangled around her ankle. She picked it up - a curtain, torn from its rings? - and gave it a tentative sniff. “Glimmer?” Her sleep-addled brain jumped back to the last time she had thought about the young queen and instants later the pieces clicked into place.

Dropping the fabric, Catra laughed the rest of the way to the kitchens.

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly, the first half of the frame story was the first part of the story to write itself.


End file.
